Our Family
by N.M.B.4521
Summary: This is a look into the life of George and Hermione. And a little bit of history as to how they got their happily ever after and how they are spending it. First story ever!


**Hi there community! This is my first ever published fanfic, it is not finished and I hope to upload the rest soon! If I post more stories you will find that many of them are in this nature, and I mostly like to write happy endings and what I would like to see the characters experience. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this story as much I do! ***finished**

"I don't wanna Mummy!" The four-year-old twins screamed in unison.

"But Freddie, Gideon, Mummy needs you to drink your pumpkin juice. It helps you grow big and strong like Daddy and your uncles. Don't you want to be big and strong like them? Of course you do, so drink up!" Hermione stated, clearly exasperated. Of course it was only eight in the morning, but she already had applesauce in her hair and a baby with curly red locks on her hip. Of course she loved her children more than life itself, but she just wished that her darling boys hadn't inherited her stubbornness!

"Georgie! Come down here and tame your sons!" Hermione screamed up the stairs of her and her husband of six years, George's flat. It was a nice flat really, it's still the same one that resides over George and his late brother's joke shop.

After the war, George was crushed by his brother's death. He couldn't get out of bed for days at a time and he looked it as well. But what was most surprising was that Hermione was the one to coax him off the cliff that he was so tempted to jump. They are both clearly survivors, and as it turned out, neither could really survive without the other. And I guess you could say that the rest is history.

But when Hermione got pregnant with the twins, or as George likes to call them his, "Miracle Devils", she had to preform a few expansion charms as needed for their growing family. Then, less than 4 years later after the twins were born, they had another baby brewing, this time (thankfully) a little girl, who they named Harper Rose (in gratitude of Hermione's everlasting friendship with Harry and Ron), Hermione had to preform the charm yet again.

Anyway, back to reality, which was growing more and more chaotic by the second. Hermione was about to yell up for her husband to come down again, when he appeared coming down the stairwell using his normal, leisurely walk. And when she saw him, she realized again why she fell in love with him. Of course she loved him for his heart and his brain, but also because she loved the way he looked. The tall stature, his lovely bounty of freckles, his wavy red hair, his glowing blue eyes, and of course, that charming, mischievous smile. Oh how she had thought she would never be blessed enough to see that smile again, or at least, never in this lifetime.

"Good morning darling." He said giving a quick kiss on the cheek to Hermione. He then hopped over to the twins, where they were eating their cereal, (but still refusing the pumpkin juice) sending them into another round of giggles at the sight of their father being his usual silly self. He then proceeded to ruffle their hair and tickle their bellies before squeezing the both of them much harder than necessary (much like his mother, but Hermione would never tell him that). "Good morning, Gideon." He kissed the first boy. "Hello there Mr. Freddie." He said as he kissed the second. "What have I heard that you two have been misbehaving and not drinking your pumpkin juice, is that true?" He addressed his boys. They both looked down at their Cheerios, ashamed at themselves for making their hero upset.

"We're sorry Daddy." The boys said together and in turn gave their father a kiss on the cheek. The scene before Hermione just melted her heart. Looking at three of the four things she loved most in the world interact in such a sweet manner, nearly sent her into a fit of tears, happy tears of course. All three boys looked exactly the same, except for the tiniest hint of brown in the little boys' hair. Oh how she loved them so.

"It's okay boys, as long as you drink the entire glass in front of you, then I won't revoke your ability to go trick-or-treating tonight. Okay? Do we have a deal?" Fred asked the hopeful faces of his brood.

"Oh yes Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The boys cheered relentlessly. Halloween was their second favorite day of the year, besides April Fools day of course (if not they really couldn't be the offspring of a Weasley twin). The idea of parading down the streets of Diagon Alley with all their friends and cousins, hunting for the best sweets on the street, dressed in amazing costumes, oh the idea was just too much for the boys to handle!

Just then, Harper started to grow fussy, as if she was growing impatient that her father had yet to give her, her daily kiss on her sweet button nose. Harper looked like her mother, with her nose and her smile and especially her milk chocolate eyes, but of course, she had the signature Weasley red hair.

As George rose up from his spot between the twins, she got so excited that her legs thrashed against Hermione's side, causing her to wince, and her chubby baby hands smacked against her mother's shoulders. "Dearie, there's no need to get so frazzled. Daddy's right here okay baby? I'm right here." He reached to grab the 6-month-old little girl from her mother's firm grasp, and Harper's arms reached out to grab at the large, calloused hands that she trusted so dearly, that were coming nearer.

As soon as the little girl was safely nestled in her father's warm, protective arm, her temper eased. And as soon as George saw his sweetheart smiling up at him with her rosy cheeks and freckles, his face just melted. Yes, Harper was indeed the apple of his eye. Yes he loved his children equally and as fiercely as their mother, but his daughter was another thing. She was his little princess, his angel, and his utmost weakness, and from the second she was born, he vowed to never let anything harmful cross her path.

He shared a knowing look with Hermione, and in return she gave him a grateful looking one for being able to calm down the chaotic children. The couple was more than blessed for having their miracles. Early into their marriage they immediately had gotten pregnant, however two months into the pregnancy, they suffered a miscarriage. They were absolutely devastated. And no matter how many times Molly tried to help the two, or no matter how many times Ginny had insisted on tea, they couldn't get over it. So they decided to see a healer to try to understand why it happened. After some exams the healer realized that Hermione's uterus was damaged by the use of the Cruciatus Curse Bellatrix had used on her body in those awful hours at Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately there was no way it could be cured, but bearing children was not impossible. And George and Hermione are survivors after all. And so that is how they ended up with the three trouble makers that they have.

"Oh darling," he addressed Hermione, "She is most definitely a Quidditch player. " Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought, apparently all of her children were going to be Quidditch players according to her husband.

As George looked at Hermione. He found himself marveling at her beauty yet again. Even though her hair was knotty and had splatters of applesauce in it, in his eyes it was still a curly smooth wave of golden brown hair. Even though her eyes had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep, he still thought they were some sort of gem. And even though she bore three of his children, he still thought (and knew) that her body was as attractive as ever. And in that moment he realized for the billionth time how lucky he was to have her.

"Alright boys," George said snapping out of his daze, "Who wants to help Daddy set up the shop?" Both Freddie and Gideon snapped out of their playful banter and their eyes immediately went up to their father. And in a response they sprinted away from the table and ran upstairs to get dressed. Leaving behind two nearly empty glasses of pumpkin juice...

George had set up most of the decorations for the shop the night before, and he did not disappoint. Being one of the few kids' shops in the alley, he had to go above and beyond. So he had set up the massive cauldrons that always reside in the front of the store on Halloween that carries the huge amount of candy for the children to grab at. He also had charmed many jack 'o' lanterns to sprout legs and walk around the store carrying bowls of candy to the younger visitors. And lastly what he did was charm the floors to make an optical illusion that the ground was falling out from beneath every so often to give his customers a fright, because after all, it was Halloween.

But of course George hadn't charmed anything yet. George's favorite sight in the entire world, was the look of amazement that fell upon his boys' face whenever he used magic. The look of wonder and pure joy in their eyes truly made his heart swell with happiness. And he knew, that when they saw his shop come to life with all of it's decorations, it will be an experience they will never forget.

When Gideon and Freddie excitedly hopped down the stair to the shop, much like their father, their faces glowed with delight as they looked at all of the spectacular decorations that their father so carefully put up. "Daddy it's-" Gideon started.

"Wonderful." Freddie finished. Seeing his boys finish his sentences much like he and his own twin, brought tears of joy and reminiscent memories to his eyes.

"Thank you boys, but you have yet to see it come alive..." And with a flick of his wrist, wand in hand, the store burst into life. The colors started bouncing of the walls, the pumpkins started walking around and handing out candy, the cauldrons started to bubble bringing it's candy to the surface for the children to grab at easily, and of course, the ground that would fall every so often.

As George looked at the two four-year-olds that were standing beside them, he gleamed with pride at the looks on their faces. Their eyes were nearly falling out of their heads but they shone a familiar mischievous glint, and their grins, oh their grins, were spreading from ear to ear. To George, that was the real magic.

It was just around four o'clock when the boys started pestering their parents to take them trick or treating. So George and Hermione went to work. Georgie would tackle the boys, and Hermione would get Harper into her costume as well. When all three boys bounded up the stairs, Hermione soon followed with Harper in tow.

When she reached Harper's nursery she was met again with the results of her perfectionist habits. Harper's room was a soft lilac color, with a white rug, and white furniture with small violet blossoms and ivy crawling up them. There are many gifts scattering the room, many from Ginny and Ron, her Godparents (Ginny and Harry are the twins' Godparents). There are also many other gifts from all the other Weasleys, but especially ones from the Weasley heads, Arthur and Molly, considering that she was born on their wedding anniversary, February 14th. (When she was born Molly exclaimed to Arthur, "Oh, is there another more beautiful way to signify our love for each other than to welcome another _precious_ grandchild into the world?")

When Hermione sat her daughter on the changing table she reach into the drawer to grab her daughter's costume: A white onsie with pink ears ears and tail that have been charmed to twitch and wiggle every now and then like a real rabbit. When the little girl was changed Hermione sat with her on the love seat that sat in her room, and sat down with her baby girl, and she just admired her. Her sweet button nose, her milky brown eyes, and her wild red hair. _Oh is she going to be a heart stopper one day_. Hermione thought to herself. As she studied her daughter, she remembered again what a gift she is. How they thought they were never going to have their own children, never mind three. And here they were _blessed_ with two dashing sons, and a gorgeous little girl.

Hermione was knocked it of her thoughts when her two rambunctious toddlers flew into the room dressed as two Quidditch beaters with the jerseys being the same ones that George and Fred wore on the field: 5 and 6, and with them on their toy baby brooms only caused Hermione to panic. As if George sensed her worries he said, "Don't worry love, it's safe, I promise." And with that the family walked downstairs, through the store and out into the alley where all the children dressed in a wide array of costumes walked along with their families and friends. And not even a minutes goes before the boys fly into one of the many shops that are filled with candies for children to take. And the two mischievous Quidditch imposters dive into the shop, never looking back. And the, the two content parents watch from behind, gazing at their children inside the glowing storefront. With George's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and her head resting on her shoulder, while a sleepy bunny lay sleeping in her mother's arms.

Hermione was just about to reach up to give her husband a kiss on the cheek, she felt an abrupt tap in her shoulder, and she looked to see it was the face of her best friend, Ginny Weasley with Harry carrying baby Lily right behind her. Ginny was still as gorgeous as ever with her fierce scarlet hair and crystal blue eyes, and her figure was also in great shape surprisingly after having three children within three years.

Ginny was about to say something to Hermione before the brown haired woman put her finger to her lips and gave Harper over to George. As Harper was being transported she started to awaken, but once she realized that she was being placed in her father's warm grasp, she mellowed down.

"Ginny, Harry! It's so great to see you! I was going to floo you but I realized we would probably run into each other, and here we are!" Hermione exclaimed in an excited hushed tone.

"I figured the same thing!" Ginny responded. "I'm assuming Gid and Freddie ran into Fortescue's?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow and gesturing to the store that they were all standing in front of, which was indeed the ice cream parlor that was overflowing with children. And with the nod of both Hermione and George's heads she continued speaking. "Yes us too, we could barely catch up to James and Al as they ran away into the shop!"

With that all four parents gazed back into the store, where no doubt, all of them were getting into some mischief.

And they just stood there like that. Backs facing the street, the warm glow emitted from the shops outlined their figures. Both daughters sleeping lazily on their father's strong broad shoulders. Both wives hugging their husband's waist protectively. And as George spotted his two boys eating their candy in the store, and as he hugged his daughter closer, and finally as he gazed down at his wife, he smiled contentedly and thought proudly, _this is my family, and I wouldn't have it any other way_.


End file.
